July Offensive
The July Offensive, designated the July Strategic Offensive Operation by the Comintern, was a military operation and offensive carried out by the New Comintern Pact in July of 2284 during the Cascadian Civil War. The offensive was launched against Cascadia in its southeastern territories where communist insurgents managed to capture land down there and the offensive prevented their positions from being overrun by the Cascadian Army. The offensive was carried out by Generals Edgar Anderson and Mason Armstrong and ended in a tactical victory for the Comintern Pact despite the offensive ending with the Cascadian victory at Nelson. Background Following the end of the New Victoria Uprising in March of 2284, the Cascadian government under the administration of Chancellor Jerome Bennett and his Prosperity Party had been left in a dire position and his actions at retaking New Victoria lead to the city sustaining costly damage and heavy casualties were left in its wake. The New Comintern Pact began mobilizing its forces in preperation for military intervention, but was haulted by Cascadian artillery and air strikes which delayed the mobilization, but the latter was happening regardless. By June, Pro-Comintern partisans in the People's Front for Cascadia captured large parts of Southeastern Cascadia, including towns bordering the Albertan Socialist Republic, a Comintern Republic, and established the Provisional State of Cascadia. With the area established, the Comintern mobilized their forces and tasked General Anderson of the Northwestern Front and General Armstrong of the Alberta Front to send troops to partisan held lands before the Cascadian Army could re-capture them in their Encirclement Campaigns. First Phase Battle of Wilmer The first phase of the offensive began on July 2nd, 2284 when the 2nd and 7th Armies of the Alberta Front along with the 3rd Mechanized Brigade and 1st Armored Divisions were deployed from Nanton and attacked the city of Wilmer. The city was contested by PFC and Cascadian forces and the arrival of Comintern troops resulted in the Cascadian forces retreating and the city falling into communist hands by the end of the day. Most of the Cascadian soldiers made it out, but 20 were left behind and were all captured by the Comintern's 7th Rifle Division. Battle of Kimberly After the Fall of Wilmer, the Cascadian 7th Armored Division supported by the 4th Infantry Regiment from the Southern Army Group were deployed up north to recapture Wilmer, but were soon bogged down and forced to retreat due to the Comintern Pact's mechanized and armored forces. Roads and highways were heavily contested, but fell into Comintern hands regardless and the Cascadian forces were forced to retreat back to Kimberly. Comintern Forces arrived at Kimberly and the city was soon subjected to shelling by the 4th Artillery Company of the Alberta Front. A stand was made, but the Cascadians were eventually overrun and defeated. Battle of Kalispell After the fall of Kimberly, Cascadian forces continued to retreat and abandoned the nearby city of Cranbrook and retreated further down south to regroup with the garrison at Kaispell in former Idaho, which was under Cascadian control. The idea being that they could regroup and hold off Comintern counter-attacks and ultimately try to retake lost ground. This plan would be distrupted by PFC insurgents who acted as scouts for the Comintern Pact and launched bombing attacks on Kalispell through the usage of mortars, artillery, and makeshift bombers made from biplanes and propeller planes. On July 7th, Kalispell was attacked by the 3rd Mechinized Brigade and the town fell by the end of the day. Further offensives were made, but the First Phase ended with the Alberta Front was stopped by the Cascadian 3rd Infantry Regiment and 1st Volunteer Army at the Battle of Sandpoint, which ended in a tactical stalemate. Second Phase Battle of Dawson Creek After the First Phase of the July Offensive ended in a tactical and strategic victory for the New Comintern Pact, the Northwestern Front stationed in Northern Alberta and parts of Eastern Yukon was mobilized and was tasked with assault Cascadian positions within the eastern and central regions of the country. General Edgar Anderson, Front Marshal of the Northwestern Front, had his 8th Mechanized Brigade, with its 4th Field Army and 2nd Field Army, and the 3rd Armored Division mobilzied and their first target was the city of Dawson Creek in Eastern Cascadia. The 4th Field Army was tasked with capturing the city and dispatched the 1st Shock Army, 3rd and 12th Rifle Divisions supported by the 2nd Artillery Company and 3rd Air Corps to attack and overrun the city's defenses. The Comintern bombers, mainly makeshift ones made from medium sized private jets converted into military usage, successfully weakened outer defenses and the 1st Shock Army managed to penetrate into the city and capture the urban areas and market square with artillery support. The attack was carried out on July 8th and ended on the 10th with the retreat of the Cascadian defenders and surrender of those who couldn't break out. Battle of Kelly Lake Following the fall of Dawson Creek, the Cascadian Navy had the 4th Frontier Lake Guard Division deployed and Cascadian Naval Infantry supported by the Army's 5th Artillery Corps sent to attack advancing Comintern forces pouring into Cascadian territory. After two convoys were taken out, the Northwestern Front sent to the 3rd and 7th Air Corps detatchments to conduct recon and bombing runs around Kelly Lake and Marine Infantry moved in after one reserve force was called up. By the 11th of July, Kelly Lake fell into Comintern hands, but the area would be heavily contested until September 13th. Battle of Valemount The village of Valemount was occupied by Cascadian Army personel during the initial outbreak of the civil war and would soon lead to heavy fighting by PFC insurgents claiming the village to be part of the Provisional State of Cascadia. On July 12th, the village was attacked by the Comintern's 12th Rifle Division and was soon occupied by the New Comintern Pact. Afterwards, the First Minister of Provisional Cascadia, Silvain Cailloux, met with Front Commander, Justin Foster, and the village was proclaimed to be the provisional capital of the Provisional State of Cascadia until the war was over with the end of the "capitalist imperialists of New Victoria". Defense of Nelson After the second phase was completed, the Alberta and Northwestern Fronts met at Mica Creek and their forces combined with local collaborators, sympathizers, and PFC insurgents where they amassed their forces and sent them down south to capture the city of Nelson. Nelson had been the site of constant arrival of fresh Cascadian reinforcements, mainly volunteers and conscripts, and the Comintern forces planned on taking the city before the Cascadian forces could launch a counter attack. On July 12th, the Battle of Nelson began when the Comintern forces launched a full frontal assault on the city. Despite initial successes, Cascadian troops managed to strain Comintern supply lines and the city was encircled by the 13th. After another day of intense fighting, the Comintern Forces decided to retreat and the offensive ended with a Cascadian victory at Nelson. Aftermath Despite the Cascadian victory at Nelson, the July Offensive was an overall success for the New Comintern Pact. Areas under PFC control were secured and Cascadian forces were forced to withdraw and give up large stretches of land and many towns, villages, settlements, and some cities to the Comintern forces in their southern, southeastern and eastern territories. Despite these successes, Cascadia did not give up and new attacks would be launched in the coming months. Cascadian General Winston would be rewarded for his defense of Nelson and was put in charge of the Southern Army Group from July 14th until November 18th where he was re-assigned to the Northern Army Group to defend Fort Nelson. The July Offensive gave the Comintern their foothold in Cascadia, but future gains after the offensive would be limited at best and difficult to maintain. Category:Battles Category:Events